Les Miserables GG
by BPreppyQueen
Summary: Following the Les Miserables plot but with different outcomes. Rufus Humphrey is Jean Valjean, Lily is Fantine, Serena and Nate are Cosette and Marius and Blair and Chuck, well, they still are Blair and Chuck even in France in 1815. Blair & Chuck. Serena & Nate.
1. Chapter 1, Rufus' Past

**So I was watching the Les Miserables trailer when I came up with this. A Les Miserables story using Gossip Girl characters. Maybe it's a little weird but I think it can work out. So I let you here the first chapter, Rufus Humphrey as Jean Valjean. At the first I thought in change his names so they were french but similar to the originals, but at the end I preferred using this. However the story here follows the plot but Rufus won't be the father of Dan and Jenny who will appear later.**

**Lily will played Fantine, and Serena will be Cosette. Nate will be Marius. For Blair and Chuck I didn't want to use a character from the novel, first I though on Eponine, because it's my favorite character from Les Mis, but lets be honest, there's no way Blair could be her, or Chuck Marius so they had their own character and of course, I will try to focus the history on them.**

**So, what do you think guys? Let me now, you know I love your reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Rufus' past

* * *

_Look down, look down_

_You'll always be a slave_

_Look down, look down_

_You're standing in your grave. _

* * *

Digne, France

1815

The sun was strong and ruthless, watching merciless the prisoners below him. The peal was filling the air, the rhythmic peal of the picks hitting the rocks, again and again, creating a sadistic and sad melody, a plea; freedom or the death. The majority was just hoping for the second one.

The Inspector Javert was above them, watching them closely standing on a wood scaffold, shoulders back, head high and a stick to whip on hand, anything missing to his falcon iron eyes.

The criminals were doing their jobs; breaking stones, working on the capstans or succumbing to the exhaustion or death.

With a nod, two officials escorted Javert to the bottom of the galleys and the three men through the wretches' crow, directly to a man.

Rufus was exhausted as every day since nineteen years ago. His body was tan, strong and weathered, his eyes red, his beard was grown, and careless, and his teeth yellow and dirty.

Rufus looked Javert approached him and he dropped the pick, straightening.

"Your time is up and your parole's begun now. You know what that means?"

"Yes" Despite the fatigue and anger, happiness and relief that he was starting to feel, his voice was clear and firmly. He wasn't afraid, and he had never been before, of Javert and his men. "It's mean I'm free"

Javert smirked cruelly.

"No. It only means you get your yellow ticket-of-leave" Javert handed him a yellow passport. "You are a thief and you will always be"

Rufus became enraged at such slander.

"I stole a loaf of bread!"

"You robbed a house" Javert clarified, looking at him with disgust.

"I broke a window pane, for God's sake!" Rufus exasperated. "My sister's child was close to death… and we were starving"

"And you will starve again unless you learn the meaning of the law!" replied Javert without caring about his reasons. He was a rat, he was a criminal, nothing more, nothing less.

"I know the meaning of those nineteen years! A slave of the law!" declared the angry and indignant man.

Javert raised his brows, smugly.

"It was five years for what you did, the rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601"

"My name is Rufus Humphrey!" yelled the man, tired of being referred to a number. He was not a saint, not a good man, but neither a criminal, like Javert tried to make him believe.

Javert smiled without pleasure at his challenging words and stepped forward standing closing to him, piercing Rufus' eyes with his.

"And I am Javert! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, 24601" there was a threat implied in his warning. Rufus glared at him and snatched the ticket from Javert's hand, walking away, walking through his prison ex-partners who will not know the magnificent of the freedom.

He was a free man! Not a slave, not anymore! He walked out of the galleys for good, wishing that the Devil will take Javert and his prison to the hell where they belong.

* * *

Rufus was a freeman, but he felt in a prison again. All that he met was closed doors, and injustice prejudices.

"You broke the law it's there for people to see. Why should you get the same as honest men like me?!"

"My rooms are full and I've no supper to spare. I'd like to help a stranger but all we want is to be fair"

"You leave my house or feel the weight of my rod. We're law-abiding people here Thanks be to God!"

He was tired, he was sick of all that. They didn't understand! And they were condemning him for a reason they didn't even know!

The night was close and he had no money, no food, no shelter… not a place to go.

And then, as he felt on his knees, grabbing his hair desperately, a kind voice spoke to him:

"Come in, Sir, for you are weary, and the night is cold out there"

Rufus looked up, stunned to hear the first kind voice in nineteen long years. It was a bishop; and old fat man, with kind face and white hair.

"Though our lives are very humble what we have, we always have to share. There is wine here to revive you and there is bread to make you strong. There's a bed too to rest until morning, rest from pain, and rest from wrong"

It took a few seconds to Rufus before he accepted the Bishop's proposal. The man helped him up and Rufus followed him to a church.

Once there he was sit on a table with silver dishes and silverware. The food was not a great thing but wasn't bad at all.

The bishop and his nuns let him alone and he ate in silently.

He had trusted him, he let him enter in his house and eat on his silverware… well, Rufus thought, as he opened his bag and putted the silverware inside. He was a fool, no doubt. But he was thankfully with the old man too. He closed his bag and runaway.

But he did not get far because constables caught him running into the middle of the night and when they opened the bag, they discovered the stolen silver. And after they heard the Rufus' fake story, they dragged him to the Bishop.

"Tell his reverence your story. Let us see if he's impressed" one of the constables hissed, disgusted with the thief.

"You were lodging here; you were the honest Bishop's guest, didn't you?" asked the other constable.

"And then, out of Christian goodness, you maintain he made a present of this silver!"

Rufus was mad with himself, with the soldiers and with his luck. He was ashamed too. One thing was stealing to the old man… but face him after that.

However the old Bishop didn't look angry, or insulted. He smiled and defended him from the constables:

"That is right, gentlemen. But my friend, you left so early, surely something slipped your mind" the old man approached Rufus and gave him two silver candlesticks. "You forgot I gave these also; would you leave the best behind?" The Bishop smiled fondly to Rufus and then turned to the constables. "So, Messieurs, you may release him, this man has spoken true. I commend you for your duty and that the God's blessing goes with you"

The constables walked away, angry because they couldn't arrest the man. Once they were alone, the Bishop faced Rufus kindly.

"And remember this, my brother; you must use this precious silver to become an honest man. By the witness of the martyrs, by the passion and the blood, God has raised you out of darkness: I have bought your soul for God" and after saying that, the bishop patted lightly Rufus' shoulder before leave, letting the ashamed man alone.

The silver burned in his hand. He had claimed before Javert he was an honest man… and look at him now! Become in the worst of the rats.

But in gratitude to old man, he made a promise to himself. He would use the silver only for help the others. But before leave they put out his yellow ticket; his own Cain mark that kept him away from honest men.

He tore it apart and dropping it. Now he was truly free, and he would enforce the Bishop's request.


	2. Chapter 2, Lily's Fate

**I know this first two chapter are not about Blair, Chuck, Nate or Serena but it needed an introduction first and I think I resumed pretty much the Fantine and Valjean's history, but I promised the next chapter will be about the NJBC. **

**I've been the songs from the musical as a part of the dialogue, what do you think? **

* * *

Chapter 2

Lily's fate

* * *

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

* * *

1823

Digne, France

Lily opened the letter and sighed exasperated and anxious. They were asking for more money! Good God!

Lily Van der Woodsen was a young and pretty woman who had suffered all that a young woman could suffer.

When she was a child she was born in a good family, had been raised in a house the size of a palace, she had been taught in arts, dance and etiquette… she had been a lady.

But then she met Félix Tholomyès and she felt in love with him. Her father warned her; if she leaves with him, she wouldn't longer be her daughter. But she was utterly happy, at least for a few months after he abandoned her, pregnant and without money to survive.

She had Serena, her daughter in a church. After that she had to think in something to take her daughter. Lily found a job in a factory but she had to let her little Serena to the kept of an innkeeper; Thènardien, in exchanged of some money, of course.

Since that, she used to kill herself to send money to them, but they always were asking for more, doctors, food, clothes… She didn't trust them completely, but they had a daughter; Eponine, so she knew they could watch over her daughter too.

She hadn't even finished reading the letter when someone snatched it from her hands.

Lily looked to the person who took the letter and discovered a woman, one of her work partners, smirking at her with the paper in her hands.

"And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Lily, let's have all the news!" And for Lily's dismay she stated reading the letter. "Ooh... »Dear Lilian you must send us more money... Your child needs a doctor... There's no time to lose...«

Lily angry snatched back the letter.

"Give that letter to me; it is none of your business. With a husband at home and a bit on the side! Is there anyone here who can swear before God she has nothing to fear and nothing to hide?"

The woman tried to took the letter again but Lily didn't let her and they started to fight, encouraged by the others.

Rufus who at that time was Mr. Madeleine, the owner of the factory, interrupted in the room, stunned at the show before him.

"Will someone tear these two apart?" he said as he tore apart Lily and the woman. "This is a factory, not a circus! Now, come on ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute and I am the Mayor of this town" Rufus scolded the women looking at them and then he turn to the foreman. "I don't have any time now. I look to you to sort this out and please be as patient as you can"

Rufus looked at the woman last time before left the room, going upstairs to his office.

Once he was gone, the foreman looked at the woman.

"Now someone say how this began!" Lily looked at him afraid. She now he was interested in her since a while, always had been gentle with her and supporting her, but she wasn't sure that he wouldn't still be so like that once he discovered her secret.

The foreman looked at her gently but the woman was the first on speaking:

"She's the one who began it! There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town" she told to looking at Lily with a malicious smirk. "And there's a man she has to pay. You can guess how she picks up the extra and you can bet she's earning her keep sleeping around and the boss wouldn't like it!"

Lily blanched glaring at the woman, without believe her cruelness, and faced the foreman feeling the moisture on her eyes.

"Yes, it is true there's a child and the child is my daughter" she admitted sobbing and whipping a tear away with her hand. "And her father abandoned us, leaving us flat.  
Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife and I pay for the child. What's the matter with that?" despite she was crying, the tone of her voice was challenging. She was not the only one with troubles or kids, for God's sake!

But the woman next to her shook her head, indignant and angry.

"At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble. And always there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one!"

Another woman, old, chubby and with grim face intervened.

"While we're earning our daily bread, she's the one with her hands in the butter!" she glared at Lily pointing her with her finger deformed by the arthritis. "You must send the slut away or we're all gonna end in the gutter and it's us who'll have to pay, at the end of the day!"

Lily shook her head but the foreman looked at her over his nose with disgust.

"God… I might have known the bitch could bite, I might have known the cat had claws I might have guessed your little secret" the man snapped at the poor Lily. "Ah yes, the virtuous Lilian, who keeps herself so pure and clean and you'd be the cause, of course, I had no doubt of any trouble hereabout. You play a virgin in the light but need no urging in the night!"

Lily slapped at him, furiously, but regretted her actions a few seconds after.

"No… sorry" she mumbled, trembling, but the look in the man was merciless.

"Right my girl. On your way!" she grabbed Lily by the arm and dragged her to the door.

"No! No, please!" She pulled away from his grasp and ran upstairs, yelling: "Mr. Madeleine… Please, I have a child…!" but before reaching the office, the foreman caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist and throwing her away to the street, closing the door behind him, unceremoniously.

Rufus in his office heard the yell but he wasn't sure if someone had screamed his name.

* * *

When he founded, she was utterly different. Rufus leaned over Lily, sobbing in the ground. Her golden locks were gone. Her head was almost shaved and her clothes were like the others whores around.

After his foreman threw her away he went looking for her, without succeed. And he finally found her, she was fighting with a constables and Javert himself, who tried to arrest the girl, but he defended her as Mayor, he had to let her go.

Now Lily was lying on the ground, numb.

He took her in his arms and took her to a hospital, followed secretly by Javert who was suspecting of his Mayor.

* * *

Lily was diagnosed with tuberculosis. They couldn't do anything more. As she was dying in the bed, having delirious with her daughter, Rufus sat next to her.

"Lily, our time is running out but I swear this on my life…"

"Look, monsieur, where all the children play…" she interrupted him, with her weak voice and a cracked smile.

"Be at peace" Rufus wished her. "Be at peace evermore"

"My Serena…" the woman mumbled and Rufus forced a smile.

"She shall live in my protection and will want for nothing"

A tear escaped from her blue eyes and smiled fondly.

"Good monsieur, you come from God in Heaven…"

"And none shall ever harm Serena, as long as I am living" he solemnly swore.

"Take my hand… the night grows ever colder…"she whispered to him, lifting a trembling hand and he took it.

"Then I will keep you warm"

"For God's sake, please stay until I am sleeping" Lily begged to him starting to close her eyes slowly, her voice weaker than ever. "And tell Serena I love her and I'll see when I wake…"

Lily closed her eyes and died peacefully; with a smiled on her face and her hand on Rufus'. The man kissed her hand before putting over her body. He would go for her daughter and he would take care as if she was his.


	3. Chapter 3, Little Mademoiselle

**Well, finally here it is. Nate doesn't appear yet, is only the encounter of Chuck and Blair, and Blair & Serena, I hope you like it. Please review, guys.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Little Mademoiselle

* * *

_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

* * *

Montfermeil, France

December, 1823

Thènardien's Inn

...

The Thèrnardien's Inn was a dirty crowded low class pub. For the poor, was a cheap way to get alcohol, and for the rich was a safe way to make their secret "business".

The little Chuck Bass was bored to death. He was in this crowded and annoying inn, sitting at a table with his elbows on it and his face on his palm, as he was listening his father's talk with another man, without understand anything. In front of him was a grape juice that his father had asked for him but it was disgusting and didn't even it taste like grape. The juice, as the other drinks in the Inn, had been watered by the Master of the house; Mr. Thènardien, he always knew how to earn little extras from everything. But he had never watered the wines of the really important customers or the rich in his Inn, only because they would notice the difference and they wouldn't come back ever to make their business, and he wouldn't gain the little extras that, coming from the rich men, were not so little, but a little kid, he thought snorting as he gave the juice to Chuck, a little brat wouldn't notice the difference.

Chuck looked around; trying to distract himself and a little girl caught his eyes. She had long and shiny brown curls, tied with a shiny silk pink ribbon. The little girl looked completely out of place, like Chuck, actually. She was wearing a white silk dress and was standing next to the chair of a man, pulling the edge of the man's tail coat.

The boy, intrigued, jumped off the chair.

"Daddy, please…" the girl was begging, pulling harder his father's coat.

"Blair bear, please give me just fifteen minutes. I promise that it won't be long… why don't you go and play around?" suggested his father, smiling and turning again to the man with he had been talking.

The little girl scrunched up her little nose, disgusted and indignant and stamped her foot. Playing around? Playing around with what? Rats? The mere thought made the girl trembled.

She glared at her father but he didn't notice anything, was then when she felt something touching her shoulder. She turned around and discovered Chuck, standing behind her. It was a little boy almost of her same age; he probably was five or six years old. The boy had thin brown hair, perfectly combed, brown eyes, and his little velvet jacket was as impeccable as her dress. Chuck was surprised because the little girl was really pretty.

"Hi" Chuck said to the girl. She examined him critically, but as she didn't find any failure in his clothes or in his manners, she decided to reply:

"Hi" and she smiled at him.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf" responded the girl, with singsong, pronounced clearly each syllable; she wanted impressed that boy.

He smiled back and extended a tiny hand.

"I'm Chuck Bass" Blair took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Chuck" she told him, smiling broadly, and now Chuck was sure that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He noticed too, the little dimple in her pink cheek and her pouting pink lips.

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy. "I don't think you live here"

"Iugh, of course not!" the girl responded crossing her arms over her chest and scrunching up her nose. "I'm on a business trip. I am helping my daddy with his business, actually" Blair said smugly trying to sound adult and important.

"Yeah, sure. And then why you were begging him that he takes you home, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"I was not begging…" she replied narrowing her eyes, pouting her lips and putting her hands in her tiny waist. "And you? What are you doing here?"

Chuck smirked wider.

"I do help my father with his business" he replied as smugly as Blair before. "I'm his business associate, indeed"

Now was the turn of Blair to smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure you were doing a really big deal sleeping in your hands" she responded sarcastically but Chuck but he never stopped smiling.

"So you were watching me?" the little boy teased her, swaggering.

Blair crossed her arms again, blushing immediately.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!" stamping her foot. "And actually, _you_ were the one watching _me_!"

Chuck narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms too.

"Of course not!"

"Yes, you were and you know it!" Blair shot back with a smirk, putting her hands once again in her waist and leaning to him.

"And what if I did?" Chuck challenged lifting her chin, and Blair blinked surprised because she didn't think he would admit it.

The little boy flushed, but he didn't change his challenged expression.

"So what if I was looking at you? You're the only thing here that looks interesting" he admitted flushing even more.

"Really?" Blair asked now with a smiled, touched by the boy's word. And then looked the floor sighing. "But that's only because this is a horrible place with nothing to do"

Chuck shook his head hardly.

"No, really, I would come even if I were playing in a nice place" he assured her. He wasn't sure if it was true but he was only try to make her feel better, and it seemed to work because she looked up to him, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Chuck"

"Let's play around here" he told her taking her hand and pulling her.

"I'm not sure, this place is disgusting!" Blair said following Chuck, closely but then something caught the eyes of the kids.

There were three girls. Two brunettes with shiny dresses, but the dresses weren't even half as expensive or fine than Blair's, one of them with a pretty blue hat, but also cheap. The other girl was blonde and pretty, but she was completely dirty and was wearing rags. The older of the brunettes, the one without the hat was pushing the blonde girl trying to dress her with a deformed and ugly hand-made dress.

"No, please…" the blonde girl, begged as the girl laughed without care.

"Shut up, Serena, or we'll tell to our mother you hit us, right Eponine?"

The girl with the blue hat barely looked at her sister and nodded lightly. Serena then, looked at Eponine's sister resigned.

"Why are you hurting her?" Blair intervened, frowning at the oldest girl.

The girl glared at her.

"She's my doll, and I treat her as I want" the girl spat at Blair.

"She's not a doll and you can't treat her like that!" Blair insisted looking Serena.

"I can and I will!" yelled the girl stepping toward Blair with a menacing look, she was taller than Blair.

But Chuck frowned and putted himself next to Blair, willing to protect her. He glared at the girl too, who close her hands in fists. Chuck was a boy and was of her size but she wasn't afraid of him. But before anything else happened, Mrs. Thènardier intervened:

"Better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye!" the woman snapped at Serena who cringed. "Ten rotten francs your mother sends me. What is that going to buy? Now take that pail, my little _Mademoiselle,_ and go and draw some water from the well!" Mrs. Thènardier ordered to her, putting sharply a pail in her tiny hands.

"Please do not send me out alone, not in the darkness on my own" Serena begged, trembling.

Chuck and Blair looked at her with sorrow. Blair didn't understand why she could treat the poor girl like that.

"Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice!" the woman yelled at her, grabbing her sharply by her arm, making Serena moan of pain.

"You cannot treat her like that!" Blair yelled at the woman, glaring at her. "She's afraid, can't you see? I order you to leave her alone!"

Mrs. Thènardiern smirked at Blair but glared at her coolly:

"Now look who's here! The little madam herself! Pretending she's been so _awfully good._ And let me tell you something, little princess…" the woman put her hands on her hips and leaned closer to Blair with menacing in her eyes. "She's my daughter and I will treat her as I want!"

"She cannot be your daughter, she's too pretty" responded Blair coolly and sarcastically and the woman blushed, furious and offended. Even when the woman was taller than her by several feet, she wasn't intimidated and Chuck was stunned, really impressed with her. Blair turned to see the girl who was hurting Serena and pointing her. "Now, she really could be your daughter" that was the last straw. Mrs. Thènardiern was not patient with the kids and less with the lorgnettes ones. She grabbed sharply Blair's arm, bringing closer the girl to her and shaking her.

"No, do it again! Try to insult me again, you stupid brat…!" Blair was more shocked than hurt. She wasn't expecting that the woman reacted this way.

"Let me go…!"

"Let her go!" Chuck yelled at Thènardien, taking her hand, trying to free Blair's arm from her grab.

"You, little scoundrel! How dare you touch a lady?" The woman yelled angry with the boy's daring.

"I don't see any lady" Chuck replied still tussling with her.

Fortunately, the noise attracted the attention of the parents of both children. Harold Waldorf rose immediately from his chair when they saw her little darling was being mistreated, and Bart Bass ran toward to his son, furiously to see him in the middle of this circus.

"What's going on?" He inquired with a stern voice that put a stop to the struggle.

"What you are you doing to my daughter?" Harold asked to Mrs. Thènardien furiously. The woman finally let Blair go and she run to her father's open arms.

"Your daughter, mousier, insulted me and attacked me with this little brat!" the woman added, glaring at Chuck who glared back, but when his father narrowed his eyes to him the boy looked t the ground.

"It is not true!" Blair replied looking at his daddy. "He was mistreating a girl and I defended her, then she mistreated me!" she said pointing Mrs. Thènardien.

"She's my daughter and I can treat as I think it is correct" the woman responded, unashamedly, crossing her arms.

"I agree with you madam, but I don't think it's correct you mistreat my daughter or this boy…" Harold looked the boy and then his father and his eyes met Bart's.

"Bart?" Bass narrowed his eyes recognizing the Blair's father.

"Harold. What are you doing here?" the man replied extended his hand.

Harold smiled eloquently, shaking Bart's hand.

"Some business, I could say. And you?"

"I was doing the same before I was interrupted" Chuck could feel the glare of his father on his head, and he didn't looked up.

Harold sighed looking back at his table. His client was gone.

"Gentleman… Something's wrong?" Mr. Thènardien approached as soon as he found his richest customers weren't in their tables. The man smiled widely showing some yellow and crooked teeth, his cold eyes missing anything.

"Nothing. But I'm leaving" Bart snapped to Thènardien and then looked down to his child. "Let's go, Chuck"

"Wait, Bart. I'm coming with you" Harold said taking her daughter in his arms and following the man.

Thènardien glared at his wife when his best customers left, and the woman glared at Serena. The girl took the bail and this time, she left without complaint.

The Innkeeper ran to Bart and Harold's side who were putting their coats before paid him.

Chuck was so frightened by the scolding he would receive from his father that his hands trembled, keeping him from closing properly his coat.

Blair looked at him with sorrow and walked to him, closing his coat for him, fixing his lapels, kindly. As she was doing this, the boy looked at her with a thankfully smile.

"Thank you" Chuck told her when she finished her.

"No problem" she replied with a smile, putting her hat on her head and tying the ribbon under her chin.

"I'm going to see you again?" Chuck asked and the girl looked at him surprised.

"I… I don't know… Where do you live?" She asked putting her little gloves on.

"In Paris"

Blair grinned.

"Me too, Chuck!"

Chuck opened his eyes widen.

"Really?" the girl nodded excited.

* * *

"We're you going now?" Harold asked Bart as the both men putted their coats on.

"Back to Paris, I'll have to find another partner; my son already made me lose one" commented Bart coolly putting a scarf around his neck. Harold smiled ironically nodding.

"Yes, I lost my client too for the little fight" told him to Bass and he looked at Harold with narrowed eyes but a smiled.

"Well, if you're interest in railroad industry…" Bart told Waldorf. "Maybe we could save our business"

Harold raised his eyebrows as he putted his leather gloves on.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, actually. I'm going Paris too, why don't you tell me more about this industry in the way?"

* * *

Chuck and Blair were already exchanging addresses when Blair's father called her and the kids approached their parents.

"Blair-bear, you're going to Paris in our carriage with Charles" her father told her kindly. Chuck immediately looked up to his father who looked at him and nodded.

The boy couldn't help but grinned. He would go to Paris with Blair and his father no longer looked upset! He couldn't believe his luck!

As her father helped Blair to entered in the carriage she thought she saw a small figure walking through the woods. She shook her head, thinking that she only had imagined it.

Hidden in the woods Serena saw sadly how Chuck and Blair entered in the carriage, the only persons who had been kind to her.


	4. Chapter 4, Serena's Dream

**As I promised, finally Nate appears. This will be the last chapter with the NJBC as kids. Hope you like it, please review guys.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Serena's dream

* * *

_There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

* * *

Montfermeil, France

December, 1823

...

She didn't even know their names, Serena thought sadly as the carriages went away. She didn't know the name of the brunette girl who had defended her… and now she was alone in the darkness…

She took the pail and ran to the well as fast as she can. The faster she finish the sooner she could return inside.

Serena reached the well when she heard something in the woods… noises. Someone… or something was approaching. She dropped the pail and hid behind a three, scared to death and trembling.

A silhouette came out of the threes and Serena closed her eyes, waiting for her doom.

* * *

Chuck woke up suddenly. He felt someone resting in his shoulder and he startled without recognize Blair for a few seconds.

Since the trip back to Paris began, the children did not stopped playing and talking until exhaustion overcame them.

The boy looked the girl who was sleeping on him, she had taken off her hat and he could smell the fragrance of her hair, it was like strawberries or lavender, something fresh and sweet…

The boy wrapped his arm, carefully around her shoulders and tucked her head under his chin before closed his eyes, and tried to sleep again.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes to find a man, with coat and gibus in front of her. The man kneeled in front of her, smiling kindly and took off his gibus.

"Hello, mademoiselle" Rufus told to the little girl.

Four months it had taken for him to find the girl. After Lily died in his arms, Javert had entered the room. He told Rufus that he knew he was Humphrey and as the law said, he had to pay for broken his yellow ticket.

Rufus had knocked Javert and run away. He had to hide and travel only in the night, but finally, he had found Serena and he would accomplish the promise he had made to Lily.

The little girl smiled slowly.

"You are Serena?" the man asked and the girl nodded, shyly. He looked kind and gentle, he looked trustworthy.

"Well Serena, I need you to guide me to Messrs. Thènardien"

* * *

"You want to take Serena…? What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away?" Mr. Thènardien responded to Rufus when he told him and his wife that Serena's mother had died and he wanted to take the girl with him and pay Lily's debt. Of course, nor Mr. Thènardien nor his wife gave a damn for Serena, but the clever man could feel a beneficial deal in the situation. "How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling Serena! Dear Lilian, gone to rest... Have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread and shared each bone. Treated her like she's one of our own! Like our own, Monsieur!"

Serena, who had been crying on hearing of the death of her mother, looked up to the Innkeeper and glared at him. How could he say that with such effrontery when he had mistreated her since she had set foot in his house?

Rufus looked at them, without believed neither in Thènardien's words.

"Your feelings do you credit, sir, of course, and I will ease the parting blow" Rufus snapped cordially giving to him one thousand francs. "Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed. Now, may I say, we are agreed?"

But Madame Thènardien intervened, putting a hand over her chest and looking Rufus as if what she was about to say was causing her so much pain:

"That would quite fit the bill if she hadn't so often been ill… Little dear, cost us… Medicines are expensive; Monsieur. It's no more than we Christians must do!" she told him, sweetly as if they had saved the Serena's life at least three times.

The little girl glared at them. Of course she had been ill, but she wouldn't have been ill if they hadn't been ordained her certain tasks like going for victuals even though being pouring.

"One thing more, one small doubt. There are treacherous people about" the woman insisted.

"Of course, no offense, please reflect. Your intentions may not be correct?" Thènardien agreed with his wife.

"No more words. Here's your price; fifteen hundred for your sacrifice" Rufus interrupted, disgusted with them and gave more money to the man. Then he turned to the little girl and smiled kindly:

"Come, Serena, say goodbye. Let us seek out some friendlier sky" The girl approached him and Rufus took her hand and before left he turned to the couple:

"Thank you both for Serena, it won't take you too long to forget, I'm sure" he added sarcastically before left the inn. As soon as they left, Monsieur and Madame Thènardier burst in laugh, hugging each other for their new juicy earnings.

* * *

"From now on I will always be here" Rufus told Serena as he took her in his arms when he noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. "Where I go, you will be"

"Will there be children and castles to see?" Serena asked innocently and sweetly to him and he couldn't help but smiled to the child.

"Yes, Serena, yes, it's true. There's a castle just waiting for you"

* * *

Paris, France

1823, December

...

It was eleven on the morning when the carriage finally arrived to the Bass' house. The coach man helped Chuck and Blair out of the carriage.

Chuck's house was impressive. The mere gates were enormous and imposing with the golden Bass emblem on it. Blair looked up with the eyes opened widen.

"You live here?"

Chuck smiled, proudly.

"Yes, you want to come…?"

"Hey, Chuck!" a cheerfully voice interrupted them.

They turned around and discovered a blonde boy, running toward them. A really handsome boy, Blair thought.

"Hey, Nate" Chuck replied not really happy to see his friend. He had just interrupted his invitation to Blair.

The blue eyes of the boy looked the girl and he couldn't help but smiled.

"Hi" he said.

"Hello" the girl responded with shiny eyes and a coquette smile. Chuck frowned when he saw her looking his best friend that way.

"I'm Nate" said the blonde boy extending his hand.

"I'm Blair" replied the girl flapping her eyelashes. Well, now Chuck was really pissed off.

"What do you want Nate?" Chuck asked coolly.

It took to his friend a few seconds react and when he turned to Chuck, he didn't let go Blair's hand. Chuck pursed his lips.

"Huh… Oh, yes! I was coming to invite you to lunch in my house…" and immediately turned to Blair. "And of course, you can come too"

Chuck wanted to punch his friend so badly.

"I would love to… but I can't. I have to go home" Blair replied disappointed and Nate looked sad too.

"Well, what about tomorrow?"

Blair grinned.

"Of course, I'd love to" Nate let her go her hand and she smiled at him wider. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, bye…" she turned to leave weaving goodbye and suddenly she remembered Chuck's presence.

"… Oh, bye to you too, Chuck"


	5. Chapter 5, A New Tomorrow

**So I'm not sure if I should use Jenny and Dan. What do you think guys? I should include them in the story? Well, hope you like ti, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 5

A new Tomorrow

* * *

_Look down and see the beggars at your feet_

_Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see the sweepings of the street  
Look down, look down  
Upon your fellow man!_

* * *

Paris, France

June, 1832

...

Paris was devastated; it was not the city it used to be. The streets were infested with beggars, hunger and anger... anger toward an indifference government that was restoring the monarchy. It was a matter of time before the people, the tolerance of the people will crack. When that happened, Paris would go find his old friend marching on the streets; the war.

But for now it was only a new tomorrow. Sometimes it was a cold and empty morning for some...

Chuck Bass woke up in his bed with someone else breathing beside him. For a moment, for a pathetic moment, he let his imagination wander… The girl who was next to him was petite, her skin was the color of the snow, her brown curls were scattered over the pillow, and he would turn around and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, burying his face in her neck and in her curls, that aroma of strawberries and lavender enveloping him softly, his heart racing...

But instead of that, when he opened his eyes, he found blonde locks in his pillow.

A gap in his chest resurfaced hardly, ruthlessly crushing his heart and a bitter taste appeared in his mouth.

He grabbed the supposed lady's shoulder and made her turned sharply. Claudine awoke startled by the sudden movement and looked Chuck puzzled.

He glared at her.

"What did I tell you about stay in the night?" Chuck spat angrily to Claudine. She sat on the bed, indignant.

"It was late last night" she responded glaring back to Chuck.

"I don't care" Chuck replied drawling coolly, moving the sheets away and jumping out of the bed. "Your husband won't notice the difference, right?"

Claudine pursed her lips with anger as Chuck was going to a little table, opening his crystal scotch bottle and putting a drink for himself. She rose from the bed and took her dress from the floor.

"Well I thought it was the least you could do, after you call me Blair, last night. Who is Blair, anyway?" the woman shot back before Chuck could drink any scotch and her words were a low blow. He turned, glaring at her with anger but she smirked as she was doing the front buttons of her dress.

"Out!" he yelled at her.

The woman finished to dress herself and went to the door with a satisfied smirk, but before leave, she turned to the seventeen years old boy, behind her.

"I bet she's with a better man right now… and I'm really glad for her" Claudine told to Chuck sarcastically before closed the door and the guy enraged, threw his glass against the closed door.

Breathing violently, he slumped on the bed, clutching his hair tightly.

The money couldn't buy happiness; otherwise, Chuck would be the happiest guy in the whole of France.

And not everyone can have what they want, and when they get it, sometimes it feels overpriced...

The sunlight crossed her window, through the open curtains and it shined the pink silk of her sheets.

Some time ago Blair had awakened. She was lying on her side, leaning upon her pillows staring at the ring on her finger. For being something so small it felt very heavy, and more when if man who had given to you, was no longer in love with you.

Blair sighed closing her eyes.

She was engaged… engaged with a man who no longer love her… and she wasn't in love with him, anymore.

Her heart no longer jumped when she looked at him, either her skin tingled when he touched her, and Nate no longer appeared in her dreams and made that she wakes up with a smile… Nate could no longer do any of that… but someone else could. Someone who always had been her best friend, someone whom she could tell anything and he never judged her, he could perhaps tease her but never reproached her anything… someone whom she had known in a filthy and disgusting inn, nine years ago.

But when she saw Chuck, her heart didn't jump, rather it accelerated and swelled in a painful way, and when he touch her, her skin didn't tingled, her skin burned and the warm of his skin against hers went through her flesh until her bones. And when she dreamed about him she didn't wake up smiling, she woke up always crying, knowing that this was something impossible; that this could never happen. Chuck only cared about two things; money and the pleasure that the money gave him. He would never love her, even when she had loved him, for some time ago.

The knock on the door brought her to reality and she felt something wet running down her cheek. She had cried without realizing it.

She whipped away the tears with the back of her hand and sat straight on the bed. This couldn't continue. She couldn't bear it anymore...

"You may enter" Blair said aloud but with her voice a little shaky. Dorota, her faithful maid entered in the room with a smile and a silver tray on her hands.

* * *

Her father woke up Serena, shaking slightly her shoulder. The blonde girl opened her eyes, blinking and Rufus smiled at her pointing outside the carriage's window.

"Look, we are already in Paris" the man said to the girl and she looked the city through the crystal, with sleepy eyes. A smiled shone up her face.

"It's beautiful, papa" the girl told him, resting her forehead in the crystal looking outside, excited.

* * *

Nate was already awake, dressed and walking the streets with one of his best friends; Enjolras.

The guy was blonde like Nate, but with curly hair. He was a strong and clever man, who took seriously the Paris' situation.

They were walking among the street watching the desolation and poverty, reaching an alarming degree. Children no longer playing in the streets, rather they were dedicated to work or steal to survive.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?" Enjolras asked indignant to Nate.

"Only one man, and that's Lamarque, speaks for these people here below" responded Nate, with a bitter taste in his mouth as he saw the beggars around them. Lamarque was the only man in the government who shows mercy to the poor, and helped them as he could.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast! He won't last the week out, so they say" Nate added, looking at Enjolras.

"With all the anger in the land… How long before the judgement day?" Enjolras responded shaking his head, angrily. "Before we cut the fat ones down to size…?"

The men finally reached Gavroche, a little urchin street who was friend of them.

"Hey, Gavroche!" Nate greeted him. "What's going on?"

The blonde kid, with all his face covered by dirt, smiled at them. He felt like a strong and powerful adult… no, a soldier!, every time they approached to talk to him.

"Not much to look at, nothing posh. Nothing that you'd call up to scratch" the kid replied, shrugging.

"Where's Eponine?" Nate asked to her little brother.


	6. Chapter 6, After all this time

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review guys!**

**Even when are few the reviews I love them, thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 6

After all this time

* * *

_This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!_

* * *

Paris, France

June, 1832

...

Thènardier was preparing his men for the robbery. Early in the morning he had seen by chance the man who had taken Serena, nine years ago, and could not contain his anger. He was still wealthy while he, Thènardier, had lost his inn and was reduced to a beggar on the streets of Paris.

Well life had to be fair with all. If he had lost everything, Serena's father also had to lose, and he would take care of it.

"Everyone here, you know your place… Brujon, Babet, Claquesous…You, Montparnasse, watch for the law…" the man turned and looked to his two daughters. "You Eponine, you turn on the tears. No mistakes, my dears!"

Eponine was sitting in a box. She was tired of all this, the plots, the schemes… it was not funny when you have to do it for survive…

"These bloody students on our street…" Madame Thènardier swore when she saw Nate approaching them. "Here they come slumming once again… Our Eponine would kiss their feet… she never had a scrap of brain"

But the girl didn't care about the cruelness of her mother's word. She stood immediately, smiling kindly to Nate.

"Hey, Eponine, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about" Nate greeted her once he reached her, he had a book in the hand; a gift for the girl.

"Here you can always catch me in" the girl responded fondly.

"Mind the police don't catch you out!" the guy responded, warning her a little worried.

"Don't judge a girl on how she looks. I know a lot of things, I do! I could have been a student too!" Eponine replied firmly, lifting her chin and Nate couldn't help but smiled with fondness.

"Poor Eponine, the things you know, you wouldn't find in books like this" Nate responded teasingly, raising his eyebrows.

"I like the way you grow your hair" Eponine commented sweetly, pointing Nate's hair.

"I like the way you always tease" Nate replied sarcastically, sure that she was only mocking at him.

He's utterly blind, the girl thought sadly. He would never realize what she was feeling for him… but his heart belonged to someone else…

"Nate!"

All the people there turned to see Blair as she approached Nate and Eponine. First students and now rich girls walking through them, what was next?

Luckily for Blair, Madame Thènardier didn't pay at her attention, or she could recognize her and tear off, one by one, her silky curls.

Eponine when saw Nate's fiancee, looked at the ground. She didn't hate Blair, even when she had tried it, she understand perfectly why Nate preferred her.

Blair's face was clean; her skin was soft as velvet, had natural pink blush in her cheeks and had pink pouted lips. Eponine's face was all covered with dirt and cinders, her skin was weathered and rough thanks to the cold and if she had blush, she hadn't seen it in a while thanks to the dirt. Blair's hair was perfect silky mahogany curls, always falling perfectly, while her hair was a messy dirty scourer, with tangled leaves and tiny branches… Blair's dress was made of shiny and clean silk, and she was wearing pearls… Eponine was wearing rags and her only accessory was and old and rusty belt.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Nate asked to the girl, worried. So far, none of the people there had done hurt or robbed Nate or any of the students, but a girl walking alone and wearing pearls was too tempting for Thèrnardien and his scoundrels.

The boy took Blair's hand in his and Eponine looked the floor, hurt. However, Blair extracted her hand from his.

"Do you love me?" she snapped at him, abruptly. She didn't even greeted him.

Nate looked at her, shocked.

"Wha…?"

"_Do you love me?_" Blair repeated coolly. "Because I have the feeling that you don't love me anymore"

Nate opened his mouth but he couldn't answer. Did he love her? No… he didn't love her anymore, but he couldn't say that, right? He couldn't say that just like that.

Eponine looked at him too. He was no longer in love with Blair? Could it be true?

Blair snorted nodding, pursing her lips.

"Of course, I should have guessed…" she said hurt, looking around. Briefly, she noticed Eponine; the miserable girl, looking at him adoringly. Her face looked like Blair some years ago… but dirty, of course.

"Blair…" Nate walked to her but she stepped back.

"No!" she said, shaking her head. Blair took the engage ring from her finger and put it on Nate's hand.

"Goodbye, Nate" the girl turned around and walked away, actually happy to be away from Nate… and the people around him.

The guy watched the girl walking away. He didn't stop her and Eponine didn't say anything for an awkward moment.

"Are you okay?" Eponine finally asked Nate, sweetly.

The boy sighed.

"I will" he replied putting the ring on his pocket.

In that moment Rufus and Serena entered in the street, walking to their new house.

"Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law!" Madame Thènardier told to everyone around.

Eponine blanched and turned to Nate.

"Stay out of this" she snapped at him, so he left. But he only looked at her puzzled and worried.

"But Eponine…"

"You'll be in trouble here. It's not your concern" the girl responded pushing Nate away and tried to leave but he took her hand.

"Who's that man?" he asked to her as the man and the girl approached them.

"Leave alone!" Eponine snapped, snatching her hand from his and running away.

"Ponine!" he called her, trying to follow her but she bumped into the newcomer girl.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me" he told her, looking at her and then she took his breath away.

Meanwhile, Thènardien intercepted Rufus, smirking at him. Humphrey recognized the old Innkeeper.

"Please monsieur, come this way, here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a soul... God rewards all the good that you do. Wait a bit. Know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place? Men like me don't forget… You're the bastard who borrowed Selena!"

"Serena" Mrs. Thènardien corrected his husband but his and his men grabbed Rufus and ripped open his shirt, revealing the number on tattooed his chest; 24601.

"What is this? Are you mad? No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!" Rufus yelled at Thenardier furiously.

"You know me, you know me. I'm a con…" Thènardier responded grinning, showing his rotten and yellow teeth. "…just like you!"

Eponine returned to the street running and shouted:

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!" The men let go Rufus, who quickly closed his shirt and looked Serena who was with Nate.

"Let's go, darling" he told his daughter hurriedly as the police, guided by Javert entered in the street.

"Another brawl in the square! Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this?" Javert demanded to Thènardiens and their men who couldn't escape, without noticed yet, Rufus, Serena and Nate.

"Well, let him speak to Javert! Monsieur, the streets are not safe, but let these vermin beware We'll see that justice is done!" Nate told to Rufus, indignant with Thèrnardien and his intent of robbery. "I know this man over here I know his name and his trade and on your witness, Monsieur, We'll see him suitably paid!"

"Thank you son, but I don't want any trouble" Rufus replied, pulling Serena out of the street with him.

Nate quickly followed them, puzzled by the man's reaction.

While that, Thènardien told Javert about Rufus and the tattoo on his chest. He let go the old rat as he ordered to his man arrested the others. The inspector suddenly realized that the mysterious man with the girl was the fugitive, Rufus Humphrey…

* * *

Chuck closed his eyes, trying to put his mind blank as the woman next to him, devoured his neck, opening quickly his shirt, her hand going down to his trousers.

A knock on the door made the boy opened his eyes, annoyed.

"Not now!" he said out loud trying to focus on feel something in the woman's caresses.

"But Chuck… Miss Blair is here!" her housekeeper replied.

Chuck pushed away the prostitute so fast that almost threw her from the bed and jumped, rushing to the door.

"Hey!" the woman complained but Chuck glared at her so she stayed quiet. He opened the door the necessary to pocked out his head and looked at his housekeeper; Mrs. Joly.

"Where's she?" he asked hastily.

"I take her to the study" the old woman responded, glaring at the boy with disapproval, when she saw the woman in his bed. "I tell to Miss Blair to come back later?"

"No" replied Chuck immediately, running his fingers through her hair thinking on something, quickly. "Tell her to wait a moment… that I was sleeping…" he said and the woman nodded before walked away as he closed the door.

"Well, Josette, you have to leave now" Chuck said to the woman walking until his mirror and combing his messy hair.

"My name's Colette, you asshole" the woman replied indignant, raising form the bed as Chuck took off his shirt, because it had cheap lipstick smeared on it, and he threw it under his bed. While that, Colette crossed his bedroom walking to the door.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?" Chuck stopped her grabbing her hand when she put it on the latch.

"Leaving, as you want!" she snapped at him.

"Okay, but just hold a moment" Chuck asked her and the girl looked at him annoyed and incredulously. Chuck put on him a clean silk shirt and added a burgundy velvet vest and a blue ascot. Finally he put his coat and a little of cologne.

Colette was watching him frowning and with her arms closed.

"How do I look?" Chuck finally asked watching his reflect and Colette glared at him, without believe him, and wanting ripping off his head.

"Like an asshole!" she spat.

"Perfect" he smirked at her.

Chuck opened the door and went downstairs with Colette. She went to the principal door, but Chuck put an arm over her shoulders and dragged her to other side.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily as he dragged her to the kitchen. "What are we doing in the kitchen?"

He opened the door that lead to the back garden and pushed her outside.

"Sorry, but you couldn't use the principal door... just surround the house"

Colette looked at him even more furious.

"You got to be kidding!" she cried but he closed the door on her face.

Then he ran upstairs to his study, Mrs. Joly was waiting for him.

"Miss Blair is inside Chuck" she informed and couldn't help but smile when she saw the boy styling his hair again quickly in front of a mirror. This girl Blair looked like something seriously.

"Thank you, Mrs. Joly"

"What happened to the… _lady_?" asked the old woman raising her eyebrows.

"She never was here" Chuck replied fixing his lapels.

Mrs. Joly smiled wider.

"You are already handsome… You're going to leave her waiting all day?"


End file.
